forbidden lovers of the night
by KaWaIiYoUkaIz
Summary: so in the school the sisters seduce the boys and play with them at night as they escape with the stolen artifact.
1. another night well done

Introduction hey this is Naomi and Nicole isn't here at the moment so I'm going to start off...well this is our first fanfic together so please be kind with the reviews...where is Nicole anyways? 

Disclaimer-"we don't own Inuyasha okay!!! So call of your goons and hetmans and get those annoying lawyers away from our door!" grabs wooden mallet "break the door I dare ya!" lawyers run away yelling about harassment charges. fixes hair and hides mallet "well here is our story and as I said before. No we don't own Inuyasha or n e of the characters....unfortunately. But a girl can dream rite?"

Wait...where's Nicole?

Far away....

"Die you crazy lawyers die!!!!" Nicole running after the screaming lawyers with wooden baseball bat, laughing crazily

......well that's my Nicole....I think....I hope....o shit calls police "hello? I would like to report a crazy person out to kill a bunch of lawyers."

* * *

Chapter one- another night well done

Three girls dressed in black were running down the corridor with three guys chasing them from behind. "Split up!" one of the females yelled, once she said that, one girl went to the left, one went to the right while one kept on running straight.

Hearing this command the guys too split up and each ran after a girl. The guys were not going to let these girls escape again.

* * *

Inuyasha ran after the figure in front of him, he watched as her slim figure ran into a room three doors down. He heard the door slam shut and lock. He went to the opposite wall facing the door and rammed his shoulder through the door, breaking it off its hinges. 

He looked around the room; it was a normal study, a desk, a bookshelf and a couch. It was dark and silent. You could hear the wind go through the cracks in the window.

Slowly looking around the room for any sign of life, he silently walked around, trying to find the girl.

"Hello Inuyasha, I've missed you" a husky voice said teasingly. Inuyasha turned towards the direction of the voice. There she was standing by the balcony door, staring at him. he took a moment to look at her. Her beauty enchanting him. The moonlight was shining through the window making it easier for him to look at her carefully. r  
She had dark blue hair that was curled at the ends making her hair look like ocean waves, and was placed in a high ponytail. She had a pale face making her look like a delicate china doll. Her lips colored blood red. Her eyes were bright green; she had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a long sleeved tight black shirt and black baggy pants with a black utility belt (like in tomb raider).

She moved towards him seductively, her hips swaying in the right movements. He felt his heart beat faster and faster with every step she took. He couldn't move his legs, he couldn't move his arms, and he couldn't even open his mouth to speak.

* * *

Kagome noticed the detective in front of her stand still, not moving a muscle. She looked at the man in front of her. 'Not bad,' she thought, 'not bad at all.' the boy in front of her was very good looking. 

He wore a dark red button down shirt; two buttons were undone at the top. He wore baggy black jeans, and u can tell that he worked out. He didn't have an ounce of fat on him, he wasn't beefy but he was just right. And with a pretty body you must have a pretty face. His face was breath taking. His long silky silver hair reached his upper thighs, and he had violet eyes that you can drown yourself in.

But just because he was good looking, didn't mean that she would allow herself to get captured.

She saw how he was staring at her. His violet orbs wide and looking at her from head to toe. She chuckled to herself, 'men...so predictable. With a slight sway to the hips and a small smile, and they are stunned.' she thought to herself as she approached the young man. 'Well it's their fault for thinking with their dicks.'

"So Inuyasha, still chasing after me and my sisters?" she asked. that seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his trance, "yea of course, we'll never stop until we've caught you and your sisters, you wench," he snapped at her, he was mad for letting his guard down and letting this girl's beauty get to him, 'I won't let that happen again. Now let's see what we can learn from this bitch,' he thought to himself.

* * *

The girl's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "Don't call me wench, you pathetic mutt," she said as she glared at the silver haired boy in front of her, almost daring him to call her a wench. e  
"Did you just call me a mutt, wench?" Inuyasha asked, growling. Kagome then turned red with anger. 

"How dare you!" she yelled at the enraged detective in front of her, but took a deep breath and calmed herself down, before talking again. "Whatever, who cares, I'm on a tight schedule today. So just call me Tama for now. Oh and also it's impolite to stare at people you know."'s  
Inuyasha shook his head realizing that he was still staring at her.

"Feh," he growled blushing at the fact that he was caught.

Seeing Inuyasha blush made Kagome giggle, "aww, is the poor little puppy blushing?" she asked in a baby voice. Inuyasha was dumbfounded, 'did this wench just call me a puppy?' he hated to be called a puppy, much less be called one by a thief.

"Don't call me a puppy wench." Kagome stopped laughing then, giving Inuyasha a cold glare.ke  
"Don't call me a wench. But back to the matter at hand," she said as she flicked her wrist as if to get rid of the whole puppy and wench topic. Inuyasha then put on his game face (you know, all determined and tense, and alert) o  
"So tell me, Tama, why do you steal from people? Is there anything I should know about you and your sisters for future notice? Or better yet why don't you tell us your identities so we can end this whole cat and mouse game." he folded his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face.

Kagome grinned and decided to play a little game. She held her hands behind her back, and playfully walked up to Inuyasha. She had a grin on her face and she was now walking around him, bouncing with every step she took. She reminded him of a schoolgirl.

"Well Inuyasha, me and my sisters steal because of reasons we shall never tell you, and I really doubt you and your brothers will find out what that reason is. I'm the middle child, the one Sesshomaru is going after is my younger sister, the one that pervert, also known as Miroku, is going after my older sister. That's all you need to know about us. And now tell me this detective, it's been what, five months you've been chasing me and my sisters?" Inuyasha nodded without saying a word as Kagome was still walking around him, but more slowly and seductive-like.

ay He felt himself blush and his body temperature rise slightly.

"Well if you've been chasing us for five months, everyday, non stop, then why should we tell you who we are? I mean if you want to know who we are then you'll have to catch us. but until then," she stopped right in front of Inuyasha and stood on her tip toes, and planted a soft gentle kiss on his lips," keep on chasing us." and before he could even react to the kiss, she was gone. i  
Stunned he looked around, the window was opened and she was gone. He stood there for a few seconds before everything that happened registered into his mind.

"Damn it! I let that damn girl get away. Sess's going to kill me for this." he went off to find his brothers.

and as he was walking down the hallway he couldn't help but remember the softness of her lips, and how she smelled like vanilla, the scent was not too strong to overwhelm her natural aroma but strong enough to leave a faint sweetness to her natural scent.

'This is going to be more difficult then I thought it would be.'

* * *

Sesshomaru chased the girl in front of him. He was gaining by the minute; she had disappeared at each attempt to capture so he had always failed, well not tonight. Tonight he will get her. 

He growled softly. He began to slowly walk around, his footsteps echoing in the hallway. He heard a giggle, it seemed to surround him.

"Where are you?" he asked trying to find the source of the sound.

"I'm right here," a soft girlish voice responded. e  
"Show yourself to this Sesshomaru," he became more alert. Unaware of the pair of dark brown eyes staring at him.

* * *

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, he was in a way gorgeous. His light silver/blue hair was tied in a low ponytail, showing his pale beautiful face. His amber eyes alert and looking for her. His mouth set in a scowl. She knew that his muscles were tense underneath his dark blue button down shirt, and blue jeans. 

'He's funny, I wonder what I should do?' she thought to herself. But her thoughts were interrupted. yt  
"Show yourself." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't," Rin replied.

"Why not?"

"Detective do I seem stupid to you?"

"Not really."

"The moment I come down and reveal myself, you'll reach into your right pants pocket pull out a small capsule of knockout gas, therefore making me unconscious and this whole thing ends up with me waking up in a pretty nice jail cell," she commented sarcastically, "am I right?"

Sesshomaru was stunned at the fact that this girl, this thief, knew his true intentions. He slowly nodded his head, 'no point in lying to her. She knows what I'm going to do anyways.'s  
"But," Rin continued, "Since I did lead you through this cat and mouse chase I guess it's only fair that I show you how I look like." Sesshomaru eyes sparkled at that comment, although his face showed no emotion, as always.

"But," she said again, "I must have your word, as a detective and as a human being that you would not try to arrest me for ten minutes."

Sesshomaru nodded, he hated the fact that she would show herself and he could not catch her. But there were other nights and maybe seeing her could help him catch her later on. She jumped down and landed in front of her, but he was not ready for the sight in front of him.

There she was, the girl he's been chasing for five months. She wasn't gorgeous, she wasn't beautiful, and she was perfect.

She had the child-like innocence to her. Her bright blue eyes were blue, her shoulder length hair was wavy and was in a high ponytail, her creamy skin seemed like marble in the moonlight, and her smooth pink lips set in a smirk. She was petite, her hips curved enough to show that she was female, her black shirt clung to her body, and she wore mid thigh shorts to show her long, smooth legs. She was a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

Rin chuckled to herself, her smirk turning into a seductive smile, 'it's so predictable with men, show them some legs and a pretty smile and they're nothing but putty in my hands.' she stopped in front of him, their bodies a foot away from each other. 

"Well detective? Do you have any questions?" she asked in a soft but demanding voice.

"Well if I asked you to come with me to the police station and turn yourself in would you?"

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru shrugged, 'it was worth a shot,' he thought.

"Well detective, I have a question for you," Rin looked him straight in the eyes and there was no sign of fear, only determination.

"Well what would that questions are?"

"Do you live alone with your brothers?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Well I guess we have something in common," she giggled. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow higher, 'how can she giggle at a time like this? Does she think that this is a game?'

"Well Fluffy, it's been eight minutes and I think that it is time for me to leave." she went up to him grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It was short, but it was innocent and sweet. And it left the great Sesshomaru stunned. She then jumped up and disappeared. Sesshomaru was still standing in the exact same spot and didn't move, 'did she kiss me?'

Later on he decided to walk to the front of the building to meet his brothers. Then he stopped with a confused look on his face.

"Did she call me Fluffy?"

* * *

A man in black jeans, a purple button down shirt, violet eyes, and his black hair in a mouse ponytail at the base of his head ran after the girl in front of him to an empty courtyard. The girl in front of him wore a black body suit that slung to her like a second skin, and a small utility belt on her waist. While her ponytail following behind her swaying with every step. 

She then stopped. He stopped as well. She turned around and she faced him. He was amazed by her beauty, her big green eyes were bright, her lips were painted a dark shade of red and her skin was flawless.

He walked towards her, slowly and you could hear the grass give way beneath his feet. He took five steps then, "stop," the girl said to him, "stop right there, don't take another step."

He did what he was told. The girl walked towards him but was alert to everything around her. She stopped moving, she was now at least a foot away from him.

"So Miroku," the girl stated, "are you tired of chasing me and my sisters constantly for five months and not even catching us?"

Miroku flinched at this statement, "well, me and my brothers are very determined, but we'll catch you, don't worry we will."

* * *

Sago looked at the boy in front of him in disgust, 'out of all the other detectives, why the hell do I get the perverted one?' she thought angrily to herself. She was snapped out of her trance by a voice. 

"Can I ask you a question?" she looked at Miroku, he had a slight grin on his face and a dreamy look that freaked Sango out.

"What is the question?" she asked hesitantly.

He took a step closer to her closing the gap between them. He grabbed her hands and looked at her green eyes. "Will you fair maiden, bear my children?" she had a face of pure horror and her left eye twitched and her face slowly turned red.

Sango took a deep breath, took her hands away from the detective and everything else was a blur. From a distance you heard a loud scream, a man crying out in pain, a girl's voice swearing and loud thuds in the middle of the night.

* * *

Sango panted as she looked down at the limp body in front of her. 'That...that...why that little bastard!' she thought angrily, 'doesn't he have a shred of dignity?' 

After calming down Sango began to worry, the little 'hentai' wasn't moving. Worried she kneeled down beside the unconscious boy, and checked for his pulse, 'hmm....well he has a pulse, his breathing is steady,' she examined his face, and began to wonder what's wrong with him.

But as she knelt over to listen to his heartbeat, she felt a warm hand caress her rear. She looked over at Miroku's face and saw a perverted smile on his face, 'he wasn't sleeping! He was playing me this whole time!' am  
Her left eye started twitching violently; she slowly counted to five, giving the letcher time to take his hand off. But alas, he never did remove his cursed hand.

Sango screamed and found a stick nearby and clobbered the young detective, screaming out words such as, 'hentai,' 'Letcher,' 'good for nothing pervert,' and 'a disgrace to mankind.' short painful screams were heard and sickening crunches as a few bones broke from the fierce beating Miroku was getting.

After ten minutes of beating Miroku into a bloody pulp, she stood up and looked at her watch, 'shit! I'm five minutes late! Kagome won't be happy about this,' but before she left she took one last look at Miroku, 'if you pull that stunt again to me or my baby sisters, you'll never be able to reproduce, much less be able to pee properly again,' Sango promised the hentai.p.  
And with that she left, leaving the poor boy there to lie on the ground waiting for his brothers to come. But if you look closely, you'll see a small perverted grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Kagome was ranting on about how Sango will ruin the whole plan, and how she's going to be severely punished when she comes. 

"Calm down, Kaggie," Rin was sitting on a branch on a sakura tree, staring up at the crescent moon. Kagome stopped with her yelling at the mention of her childhood name from her younger sister. "Knowing Sango she'll have a reason as to why she is late. Besides, she's our big sis, she'll never let us down."

Kagome's face softened, but being stubborn as she was, she crossed her arms across her chest and stayed a bit mad, "well she'd better have a damn good reason then," she muttered. Rin chuckled at her sister's stubbornness, 'I'm surprised that I'm the youngest sister sometimes.',

After three minutes the girls were interrupted by the sound of panting and footsteps on the cement. Immediately the girls got into their fighting stance. Eyes alert, ears listening to every single sound, and their body ready to fight the enemy.

"Calm down you twits, it's just me." hearing Sango's voice the girls calmed down and let their muscles and their senses relax.

"And where the hell were you?" Kagome asked in a stern but gentle voice. Others would've thought that Kagome was mad, but the sisters knew that she was just concerned and relieved.

"Well Kaggie, if you must know, I was busy beating the shit out of that pervert Miroku." Kagome and Rin laughed, their bell like voices ringing throughout the empty park. "Oh yea, how was your encounter with the beloved lecher?" Rin asked with an amused smile on her face.

Sango growled at her sisters, "It was not fun! That jackass asked me-"

"To bear your children?" Kagome cut in. "well yea he did, then-"

"You knocked him out," Rin said, "yea I did, then after I checked on him-"

"he was pretending to be asleep and he groped you," Kagome said, Sango opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Rin saying, "then you got pissed off, broke a few bones, left a few lumps the size of walnuts on his skull-"

"Gave him bruises all over his body, a bloody nose, and a black eye, insulted him, and left him there alone in the courtyard," Kagome said. Rin and Kagome looked at their older sister and raised an eyebrow to see if they were correct.

Sango let out a loud sigh, and giggled softly, "Well it seems you guys know what happened, so I guess we should go home and rest. We can talk about this later. On the way home we'll stop by the client's house and drop off the item." her sisters nodded in agreement. And with that, they left. Pleased with the night's work.

"You know," Kagome said, "I think tonight was pretty good don't ya think?"

"Yea I think it was, we got all the information and stuff that we needed, and also we retrieved back the stolen item and returned it to its rightful owner." Rin said feeling proud that they made a person happy.

"Yea but I don't like the fact that the detectives think that we are the bad guys," Sango said, "but you know what?" Kagome and Rin looked at Sango.

"I feel like I want to stop this stealing business for good."

Kagome and Rin looked down at their feet and nodded. Kagome then broke the silence, "I want to quit too. But you know I think that we should stop when we earn enough money for everything-"

Rin interrupted Kagome, "and we are ready and we have everything under control-"

"And we find our parent's killer-" Sango jumped in.

"Then we'll stop," Kagome finished. They then walked in silence again; later on Rin began to giggle, "What's so funny Rin?" Sango asked, a bit scared at the laughing girl beside her.

"I'm imagining the detectives' faces when we just disappear without them ever finding out who we are. Man will they be pissed off. The fact that they didn't catch us will probably haunt them till the day they die," Rin then stopped laughing, her smile becoming a frown. w

"You know, I feel bad, I mean they're working so hard to catch us. It'd be rude to just leave them hanging." Kagome agreed.

"Fine then after we do all those things we'll then stop stealing when we are finally caught by them," Sango suggested. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

Rin then smiled looking at Kagome and Sango. "And you got to admit, it's funny to watch them try to catch us."

The girls laughed at that thought. Then they walked home with a light heart.

* * *

Well that's the first chappie! No flames and I hope you enjoyed this. Now if you excuse me I must go and retrieve Nicole from the police station. 


	2. brotherly love

Disclaimer- We do not own Inuyasha!!!!! Or his character peoples! Stupid policemen …well dunno why they get so upset about me whacking lawyers left and right, I am sure they will survive! Gosh! I mean the least they could do is give me some air freshener in here. The cell smells terrible! She better come get me soon!

Uh oh…here comes the guard….. ab  
"Nicole?" "uhhh….yeah?" "We are going to have to put you in a mental home due to your insanity and behavior…and talking to yourself." "I don't talk to myself! Nooo! Let me go home!!!" "Mam…I am gonna have to ask you to calm down…"

at home, Naomi....

"i wonder how Nicole is doing?"

* * *

Chapter two: brotherly love

* * *

Inuyasha walked to the front of the building and waited for his other brothers to arrive. Two minutes later he saw his older brother Sesshomaru walking to him. Seeing the scowl on Sesshomaru's face, he knew that he didn't catch the girl as well.

"Well Sess, it seems like you and I failed to catch those thieves again," Sesshomaru showed no emotion, he just gave Inuyasha a look.

"So Inu," Sesshomaru said, "how did you get lipstick on you? I always knew that red would look good on you." he chuckled slightly at seeing Inuyasha's face get red. But then Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru, when Inuyasha smirks, it's never good.

"Well Sesshomaru, since we're on the topic of who wearing what, care to explain the pink lipstick on your cheek? I believe the color is pink rose." now it was Sesshomaru's turn to blush, but then something came to the brother's minds.

"Where's the pervert?" they both said.

So they went to search for their youngest brother. After spending ten minutes searching indoors they went to the courtyard. And there they saw Miroku unconscious with a numerous amount of bruises, his right eye red that will soon turn into a black eye, a bloody nose, at least five huge lumps on his head, and a possibility of a sprained wrist.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and groaned. 'The damn pervert finally got what he deserved,' Inuyasha thought as he went over to wake his brother up. 'He finally groped a girl, who can kick his ass,' Sesshomaru smiled at the thought.

They approached their youngest brother, and looked at the perverted grin on his face. Sesshomaru nudged Inuyasha, "well?" he asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, "well what?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "wake him up you dumbass!" Inuyasha jumped at the thought.

"Hell no! You wake him up!"

"I don't think so Inu, remember the last time I had to wake him up?" they both looked back on that day.

* * *

flashback

"yo! Roku! Get your ass out of bed!" Sesshomaru yelled at the sleeping form of his brother. Getting annoyed he sat on the edge of Miroku's bed.

"I'm telling' ya Sess, he isn't going to get his perverted ass out of bed." Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha leaning on the door frame looking at the scene in front of him. It's been like this almost everyday, if Miroku didn't get up on time, one of the two brothers had to wake him up. And Miroku was a heavy sleeper. There could be an earthquake and he'll still be asleep.d h  
Today Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flipped a coin, and three out of five times, Inuyasha won, and Sesshomaru walked upstairs as if he was walking to his doom.

Sesshomaru ignored him and went back to trying to wake Miroku up. Getting mad, he leaned forward by Miroku's ear, "WAKE UP YOU GODDAMN PERVERTED FREAK!!!!" he yelled in Miroku's ear as loud as he can. But instead of waking up Miroku did something completely different.

He hugged Sesshomaru.

For three full seconds, which seemed like eternity, everything was silent as Sesshomaru was caught in a death grip, and Miroku's face broke into a perverted grin, then the silence was broken by Inuyasha falling down on the floor laughing until he was gasping for breath.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, his face red with anger and embarrassment, and he was struggling to get away from Miroku's hug. But it's amazing how much strength Miroku has when he's sleeping. Sesshomaru then went insane.

He started trashing around, screaming at Miroku to wake up, at Inuyasha to help him, but soon his screams were muffled when Miroku rolled over and was on top of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe as well anymore, "Miroku if you don't get your gayass off me I'll kill you," he said before he fainted from lack of oxygen.on

* * *

Inuyasha was on the floor clutching his sides as he was laughing historically when Miroku embraced Sesshomaru, but when he calmed down a bit and looked up when he noticed that Sesshomaru stopped screaming.

That's when he saw Miroku roll on top of Sesshomaru. Now Inuyasha had tears rolling down his red face, his laughs turned into a mix of wheezes, pants, and hiccups. Inuyasha couldn't remember another time when he laughed this much. He was grasping onto the doorknob so that he didn't end up on the floor rolling around in laughter. He eventually stopped laughing although his stomach was sore, his eyes watery, and his face was still bright red. u

He knew that he should help Sesshomaru, but it was his turn to wake Miroku up so Inuyasha decided to let him deal with it, as he watched with amusement.

* * *

Miroku had a fabulous dream. He was on a beach, the sun was high in the air, the ocean was blue and beautiful, and to his right was a really hot girl in a string bikini.

He ran up to her and embraced her in a romantic hug. Then they both ran down the beach and he began to run around. Her blonde hair was flying in the breeze, her blue bikini hugging her body tightly; she was calling out to him, telling him to come get her.

Miroku agreed and he ran after her. He caught her in a tight hug and they fell on the sand. He was on top of her. He looked at her and her big amber eyes were looking back at him.

'Wait...amber?'

Miroku's face was set in a confused expression; he stood up and looked at her. She stood up as well, "Miroku..." she said. She kept on calling his name, but then her voice got deeper, and the girl said, "If you don't get your gay ass off me then I'll kill you.

Miroku then looked back at the girl, her hair then began to turn into a silvery color, and her bikini then turned to black jeans and a baggy t-shirt. And before him stood Sesshomaru.

Miroku was scared out of his mind. A hot girl in a string bikini became his brother! This dream was becoming a nightmare!

Then Miroku woke up, he was so relieved that it was only a dream and that no hot girl in a blue bikini would ever turn into Sesshomaru.

So Miroku decided to go back to sleep and hopefully dream about something else. Something less disturbing.

'That's odd,' he thought, 'why does my bed feel softer, and why is it warmer?' he then heard Inuyasha fall to the ground laughing his heart out. 'What's wrong with Inuyasha?'

"Yo! Inu, is there a reason as to why you're laughing like an old crazy baboon?" he asked annoyed that he was disturbed in his sleep. h  
Inuyasha simply nodded, still not being able to control his laughter. He only managed a few words, "ha-ha.....looks....hahaha....under....haha....you....pervert!" then Inuyasha fell down laughing uncontrollably, he couldn't make out sentences anymore, just weird noises.

Dreading what he may find, Miroku slowly moved his head and looked under him. His face was set in a state of shock. He was on top of Sesshomaru, who was now gaining consciousness.

"Roku..." Sesshomaru whispered, still a bit dazed.

"y..y...yea Sess?" Miroku was scared, no, he was freaked out.

"Run...you have ten seconds tops." Miroku nodded, he didn't need to be told twice, and he jumped off of Sesshomaru, leaped over a laughing Inuyasha, and ran around the house looking for cover.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew out of Miroku's bed, and shoved Inuyasha out of the way, and ran down the steps and tackled a screaming Miroku onto the floor.

He then put Miroku in a headlock. He then began to beat Miroku.

"You sick! Sick! Sick! Perverted bastard!"

"I'm sorry!"

"This is what I get for being a good brother?!?!"

"I didn't know Sess! I was dreaming!"

"You shouldn't even be dreaming about those things!!"

"Well I am a high school teenager."

"You hormone driven hentai!!! I swear I'll-"

But before Sesshomaru say anything else, something tackled him off Miroku. Miroku looked up to see an angry Inuyasha.

Miroku kneeled before Inuyasha thanking him for saving his life from Sesshomaru. "Miroku I'm not saving your hide from anything. You deserve whatever Sesshomaru does to you. I'm mad because he shoved me when he was going after you."

Miroku then got mad, "you're mad from a little push?!?! Don't you care about your brother?!"

so Miroku attacked Inuyasha, but before Inuyasha could get Miroku back he was tackled by Sesshomaru.

This went on for four hours before the brothers got hungry and ate Ramen. Then they acted like this never happened, although Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't dare wake Miroku up unless they have to. And if they did they stayed a good five feet away form him.

end of flashback

* * *

Inuyasha was grinning at the memory while Sesshomaru's face went pale.

"That was a great memory Sess," Inuyasha said still grinning, "It really was."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "for you maybe, but for this Sesshomaru it was torture."

"Well how do we wake him up then? He's too heavy to carry," Inuyasha stated,s  
"Then there's that possibility that he'll grope us in his sleep," Sesshomaru added with a shudder.

"Well then how the hell do we wake him up? Too bad there isn't a naked model wal-"

Miroku jumped up fully awake, "a naked model? Where? Where is she?" after a few seconds he realized that there wasn't any naked models walking around. He let out a sad sigh and looked at his brothers.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were stunned at how fast he had awakened. They both stared at him like he had a horn sticking out of his head.

"You know you shouldn't trick me like that." Miroku said disappointed at the fact that there wasn't any model walking around nude.

"Well it is better to wake up hoping to see a model instead of waking up on your brother right?" Inuyasha commented while trying to stop himself to burst out laughing at the fond memory.

"you have a point there o' stupid one" Miroku said, earning a bonk on the head from Inuyasha.

Finally the boys started to walk home. They had not completed their mission yet, but those girls would be caught one day if it was the last things they ever did.

"Ya know…looking back…I realized that we have always gone off after the same person," Miroku said after staring off into his own little world.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked intrigued by what he had said. "Like I always go after the same girl and you two as well." He said thinking about it for a second.

"Well we could go the other way too it just always seemed to work out that way I guess." Inuyasha said realizing it was true, but he didn't want to go after a different girl, he liked Tama.

"No! I like the girl i keep on chasing….really….like…th…" Miroku drifted off into a deep trance as his brothers stopped walking and stared horrified to think of what was going on in his head.

"Miroku….Roku….." they kept saying but he was gone.  
"Well, we aren't waiting on him, Inuyasha, do something and come on." Sesshomaru said becoming annoyed.  
Inuyasha leaned over and stared, afraid of what Miroku might do. Finally he made a decision.

he poked Miroku and watched hesitantly.  
"Miroku…poke poke…..Miroku….." he said as he continually poked him.

"Is he still zoned out?" Sesshomaru asked carefully at his brother, as Inuyasha was going to answer a retarded grin lit up on Miroku's face. he opened his mouth and said, "so....you wanna do it?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped back away from him, Inuyasha recovered from the shock first, while Sesshomaru was reliving the trauma of the time when Miroku hugged him in his sleep.

Inuyasha walked slowly to the sleeping body, and didn't know what to do, 'is my brother always this perverted?' but he shook his head and thought of what to do.

"is he sleeping?" asked Sesshomaru again. a thought came to Inuyasha's mind, he could say no and lie to Sesshomaru, but that would lead to Sesshomaru beating the shit out of him. or he could say yes, but knowing how perverted Miroku, he might think the yes was to his question and try to do something to Inuyasha in his sleep.

He was afraid of them both!

"…uh…" he didn't know what to say when Sesshomaru broke in again at the same time as Miroku.

"Well is he?" sessh asked.

"Well do you?" Miroku asked at the same time.  
Sesshomaru sounded like he was about to seriously hurt him,if he didn't answer the question soon, and Miroku sounded like he was going to do something...beyound words.

'be beaten into a bloody pulp and end up in the ER? or be scarred for life?'

"…uhhh, yeah." He finally said and awaited thehorrible painthat might be coming.

Sesshomaru walked back over to Inuyasha and Miroku in time to see Inuyasha get gripped into a kiss from Miroku. Inuyasha jumped back screaming and gasping for air on the ground with a horrified expression on his face.

Miroku was grinning on the ground mumbling stuff like, "i knew you would," "want some more?" "let's go and i'll show you something else."

"Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!" Sesshomaru couldn't stop laughing, he was rolling on the ground, holding his sides, laughing into the night air, Inuyasha was on the floor, stunned, he was in a fetal position shimpering and mumbling something about being a good little boy.

hearing Sesshomaru laughing, Miroku woke up from his dream,"Huh...what…Inuyasha? Why are you on the ground, are the girls back???" Miroku went into attack mode while Sesshomaru fell to the ground with mass hysteria.

"ACK!!!!!!!! Oh god!!!!! Why me? What did I do!" Inuyasha was screaming and brushing his lips with his sleeve, once he recovered from his state of shock.

"What happened?" Miroku said looking at them like they had both had a loose screw.

"You…hehaha…and Inu and…oh my god it IS funny when it is not happening to you!" he said still laughing but trying to calm down.  
"Miroku!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed running after Miroku.

"what the fuck did i do now?!?!" Miroku yelled running away from a very very angry brother. Sesshomaru still on the ground, calming down enough to watch Inuyasha swear and try to kill Miroku, who was screaming sorry.

"you know, getting hugged by Miroku is better then being kissed by him," Sesshomaru said grinning, but the grin was wiped from his face when Miroku and Inuyasha ran over him.

"You bastards!" Sesshomaru yelled while chasing his brothers, "you perverted jackass!" Inuyasha yelled chasing Miroku, "i'm sorry for whatever i did!" Miroku yelled to the heavens running away from his angry brothers.

then Miroku tripped on a rock and as he tried to get up, Inuyasha tackled him to the ground and started beating him, then Sesshomaru tackled Inuyasha and Miroku and started to beat them. but Miroku started join in the fight and all three of the brothers started wrestling with each other in the deserted park

from far away you can still hear the painful slaps, punches, and words that would make a sailor proud.

another fond memory for the three brothers.

* * *

There ya have it! The second chapter! Yay for us! Anyways we hope your enjoying our story, remember no flames please and review…go on…you know you wanna……a.n The next chapter will be soon!

And please stop him! I am not crazy!!!!!!


End file.
